The Pharaoh's Crush!
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: A long time ago in Ancient Egypt, lived a Pharaoh named Atemu, his heart was sweet, and caring, He believed he was like everybody else no more and no less. He loved his people and they loved him. But he was lonely, he wanted to love and to be loved.
1. Chapter 1 My knight in shining armor

BC:In this story Yugi is a girl...just to make this clear on that! Also I am rewriting **A place in my heart...** the way I wanted it to be. I will be updating the story but as it is now...it is going to be slightly different...

I was also thinking of making another story as well...I'll tell you about it later, but the parings are going to be different in that story but for know I am going to worry about the ones I have now...I hope you enjoy this one, than the last one. It is going to take a while for me to update each chapter because I will be working on it as well as other...also I don't know how long I will have internet...or when it wants to turn off on me...the only thing I ask for is that I get at least 3 or four reviews for each chapter flames or not...

Chapter I

My knight in a...skirt...WTF?

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrative Pov~<strong>

A long time ago in Ancient Egypt, lived a Pharaoh named Atemu, his heart was sweet, and caring, He believed he was like everybody else no more and no less. He loved his people and they loved him. But he was lonely, he wanted to love and to be loved, not just lusted after.

Atemu just sat on his throne and stared out in front of him in a daze. He sighed deeply, he lend his head in his palm.

"My Lord, is something the matter?" Seth asked his cousin walking up to him.

" The same thing as always." Atemu replied, looking towards his cousin. A sad smile on his face.

"She will be here someday. You just have to wait." Seth said, he looked at his Cousin. "Atemu why don't you go lay down a bit."

Atemu nodded and walked away and out f the throne room and into his chambers.

Seth watched his cousin leave the throne room, a sad smile on his face.

"You won't be alone soon my king I have a feeling she will be here soon." Seth Whispered before walking out and into the library, to finish a up some documents.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's POV~<strong>

Damn it', I'm late again." I said gritting my teeth while running towards the library at full speed. I stopped in front of doors and breathed in and out trying to catch my breath.

"I need to pay more attention to the time." I said in between gasps of breaths.

Once I calmed down from running I opened the door and walked in and up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me Miss, I need a book on Ancient Egypt for a report at school." The lady smiled than nodded, she stood up and walked passed a few book shelves and showed me the area the books would be at.

"Thank you." I said to her with a small bow, the women smiled and walked away going back to her desk.

Once she left I started to look in the shelves and noticed one on the very top it was large and old.

"That could have a lot of information in it." I mumbled softy to myself. I looked to my right and found a ladder that I could use. I smiled. "Perfect." I whispered. with a small smile.

I grabbed the ladder and moved it so that I could reach the book, I climbed up the ladder and gabbed on the book.

Once I touched the book I felt a painful shock shoot threw my body. I couldn't scream. I felt myself start to fall my eyes fell closed and I made impact with something hard yet soft, before I knew it I was surrounded by blackness.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged by my arms and legs. I opened my eyes and groaned. I looked around to see that I was being dragged by a horse, rope was tide around my arms and legs.

I blinked...What that fuck?

I looked around...I was in a desert...Egypt...you want to know why I came to this lovely conclusion...

First of all...Camels...Second...Sand going into places that they should not be going...Third...They talk in FUCKING EGYPTIAN! Lovely don't you agree...

So Begin a smart girl I am I knew I was going to be A) Sold at a brothel...B) Sold as a Salve...C) Sold to some one as a concubine..and get a sexual transmitted diseases...and die... D) I will be beaten, Raped, and killed...awesome right?...the Kami-sama must have a very fucked up sense of humor...and is laughing his ass off as we speak...ASSHOLE...

We stopped and I looked up to see that we have reached the outside of a palace...shit...I am going to be sold to a prissy ass, gay tard Pharaoh...Why does the world hate me so...I must have done something in my past live to have this much bad Karma...

Enjoy it while you can Kami-sama because I am going to kick your holy ass when I die...I promise you that...you prick.

I laid there in the sand as the man on the horse talked to the main guard outside the a few words was said, the guard nodded and shouted to open the gates. Which was echoed by others. After 2 minutes the large gates opened.

The man on the horse went though slowly. I looked at the guard. "Sup." I said as we passed him by. He looked at me with wide eyes. I frowned.

He looked like Jou from school...but Jou went missing... and beside he was slightly tanned looking...weird...I think I am dreaming...than this has got to be one fucked up dream...don't you think...

* * *

><p><strong>~Seth Pov~<strong>

I sat down at my chair in the Library and begun to reread over the scrolls and the documents. I was most likely only in there for an hour or so...when my lover Jou busted through the doors and ran up to me panting heavily. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it puppy?" I asked looking at him. Jou raised one finger to catch to tell me in a minute so that he could catch his breath.

He looked up at me. "A slave driver just brought in a ew slave, and she looks like Atemu." He explained. Now that caught my interest. A women that looked like Atemu, know this I have got to see.

"Pup, where is she now." I asked. Jou looked slightly sad.

"Being whipped for looking like our Pharaoh..." He said.

I felt my eyes winded slightly. "Who gave the order?" I asked.

"Vivian Wong." Jou replied.

I cursed under my breath. "Come on." I said before running out of the room, with Jou on my tail.

I ran towards Atemu's room. He was most likely to be drowning in his self pity..

I Knocked on his door harshly and loudly.

"Atemu, open up!" I shouted the guards on each side of the door flinched, as did Jou.

Atemu opened the door and looked at me with narrowed eye...more than just pissed off.

"What do you want Seth?" He asked me in a tense tone.

I explained what was going on with the slave trader, and the women. His eyes went wide, than narrowed with anger and hatred. His teeth were clenched together harshly.

"Lets go." He hissed darkly. I saw Jou flinch at the corner of my eye at Atemu's tone.

We ran down the hall an into the dark dungeon or cells. Which just happened to be on the other side of the palace...I just hope we are not to late...

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's Pov~<strong>

This has got to be a very fucked up dream, here are my reason's I think this. 1) I am in Egypt when I was just in a Library back home. 2) was being sold as a salve. 3) I an about to get whipped for because some little bitch get upset and decides to take it out on me

Furthermore I am I am IN EGYPT...this is just one big messed up dream...i just know it...dear god...I'm so screwed...

The guard...well two of them went to untie my legs. Big mistake...I kick the guard on the side of the face making him stumble forward, than slam my heel onto his back harshly, knocking him out cold. I looked at the other guard to my right who had his sword out, he looked pissed off. Most likely insulted that a women can fight better than him...if that were true...why in the hell does he have a sword.

He came after me...I lifted up my foot quickly and slammed it into his stomach than spinning around and round house kick him and the side of the head, like the other one, knocking him out...well he is going to wake up with a headache in the morning...I sat down and grabbed a dagger from him and started to work at the rope on my arms.

Thank you mother for teaching me how to fight...I smiled softly at the memory.

I cut my self on the wrist...Shit that fucking hurt like hell...why the some people do this is don't know...I continue to work at the ropes finally I broke through the rope and took it off gently.

I stood up and put the dagger next to the passed out guard. I held my bleeding wrist, and walked down the small hallway, and grabbed the keys and unlocked the door.

I opened the door and closed it behind me and dropped the keys my the door carelessly...Now a way to find my out of this hell hole...if only my luck was any good...

I walked down the hall...I looked at my bleeding wrist and saw that is was just pouring down my hand...

"Shit, this isn't good." I said though clenched teeth...I took off my shirt and warped it around my wrist and tied it, to stop the bleeding. I looked behind me and noticed a trail of blood...yep...I am screwed...I wonder whats going to happen next...damn it...it hurts.

I lead my back against the wall and slid down it and sat on the floor. My hurt wrist resting on my now propped up knee. I looked down at my out fit, my new black jeans with the gold vines on the side, they were now dirty. My white tennies were now dusted with sand...and do I even have to say anything about my shirt...I am in my white tang-top and bra as well.

I heard voice come towards me. I looked up to see shadows on the other side of the wall...lovely...can I not be screwed over today...oh wait...NO...I can because Kami-Sama want to be fucking entertained...FUCK YOU AND YOUR HOLY ASS...WHEN I GET UP THERE I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU BEG TO SEND ME TO HELL...

I heard a gasp, I looked over and saw...Jou?...Seto?...and some man who looks like me...only difference is...his hair was tipped in crimson not amethyst...his eyes were a rose red...and his skin was tanned...why his he wearing a skirt...oh...he is gay...

I blinked and looked at them..."Hi, what's up?" I asked with a small wave of my hand. The one that looked like Jou walked up to me and knelled in front of me...and looked at me with narrowed eyes, than his eyes widen and a smile came to his face.

"Yug' is that you?" He asked. I blinked than my eyes widen...it really is Jou...

"Jou is that you?" I asked...he nodded...I jumped into his chest and hugged him tightly..."You idiot...this has were you been..." I asked him...but it was muffled in his shirt..

"Yep..that damned book...let me guess the same thing happened to you right?" He asked. I looked up at him with teary eyes, and nodded.

Jou sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "We are both screwed aren't we?" I asked him. He nodded. "More or less."

I looked at the man that looked like Seto only tanned frowned as did the man that looked like me. I tapped Jou on the shoulder, and pointed at the other two wit my thumb.

"Who are they?" I asked him. Jou smiled and stood up and held me up as well. "Seth, Atemu...this is my best friend Yugi Hikari Motou." Jou said pointed at each man. I nodded.

"So the one that looks like me is Atemu...right." I asked Jou nodded with a smile.

"And this one is Seth?" I asked again to make sure. Jou smiled got bigger and nodded.

The one named Atemu looked at me, his eyes traveled my body, until they mostly likely landed on my hand...because his eyes grew wide.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked stepping towards me, he gripped my hand, but when he did a sharp jolt went through out my arm. Atemu must have felt it to because he pulled back slightly and looked at me with semi-wide eyes. I had the same expression on my face.

He blinked than smiled at me. "Lets go get this cleaned up, so that it won't get infected." Atemu said with a smile smile on his face. I nodded dumbly and let him drag me. I looked at Jou with a deer- caught-in-the-head-lights- look, that clearly asked...what just happened.

Jou smiled that not so innocent smile and winked. Seth shook his head, a smirk on his face.

I looked a head of me and saw Atemu...well the back of his head...but anyways...what was that jolt...why was it so pleasurable...I am going with hormones...yeah that's it...I am a sixteen year old girl...with raging hormones...

We walked down the hall and towards to medium sized double doors. Atemu pushed the door open with one hand, his right still holding mine...I noticed that his thumb rubbed over the top of my knuckled every now and than...

A young woman most likely in her early twenties was mixing a wet powered together in a clear cup.

"Lady Isis, I am in need of your services." Atemu said. The palace healer named Isis turned around and looked at us...well Atemu and I...

"What is it that you need my Pharaoh?" She asked, Atemu raised my bloody hand, that was wrapped in my shirt.

Isis walked over and took my hand in hers. She looked at my hand for a moment. "Please sit down on the bed." She commanded gently, pointing to the bed to her right. I nodded and walked over towards it and sat down on it. I lifted my my hand and unraveled my shirt gently, the shirt fell to floor and I looked at the the thin cut on my wrist. I grimace...it looked horrible...and infected...how did it get like that so quickly. I looked at Atemu who was looking at me with calculating eyes.

I looked at me with a deadpanned expression. "You know staring is rude." I said to him with a smirk. I saw Atemu blink and look at me, a sheepish look made it's way towards his face.

"I am sorry, it is not everyday you meet someone who looks like yourself." he said. I giggled and nodded.

"You are quite right." I said. He chuckled. I looked at Isis and saw here, she had some bandages, some type of oil, and a liquid...

She walked over towards me, a small smile on her face. " May I see your hand."


	2. Chapter 2 My smile, for grace

BC:In this story Yugi is a girl...just to make this clear on that! Also I am rewriting **A place in my heart...** the way I wanted it to be. I will be updating the story but as it is now...it is going to be slightly different...

The story that I am writing will be a pairing about Timaeus and Yugi, In this Yugi is a Female, and is princess of Egypt, Her Brother Atemu is Pharaoh of Egypt. Yugi doesn't remember anything about her past or that she is a princess. Her foster Grandfather also known as Grandpa, was killed. Her sister Hebe or Sissi as Yugi likes to call her a times, is her only living relative that she knows. Yugi meets Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias, one day and saying rather bluntly who she is, from their things don't go so well as they have planned...well that is it for know...and Yes Heba does end up with Atemu later on...

Chapter II

My smile, for grace...not a good combo

* * *

><p>I handed Isis my hand, gently not to rough, It was painful. Isis took it gently. She began to wash off the dry and wet blood from my hand and arm. She put the clear stuff on it that made it burn. I hissed and winced at the sensation. Isis mutter a sorry under her breath. I nodded. He than began to warp up with some cotton and an aid bandage.<p>

She smile gently. "There, all done." Isis said. "How did you get such a deep cut anyways." She asked. I looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my neck as I told her what happened. She shook her head gently. "Well be careful from know on, you don't need any scares on that lovely skin. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah the men my find it unattractive." I mutter. Isis laughed softly. I stood up feeling a bit dizzy, I shook my head and smiled. I looked at Atemu smiled at him. He nodded at walked out of the room.

Joey and Seth were waiting outside the healing chambers, Joey was talking with Seth about how he knew me and how we met and stuff like that. Atemu walked over towards Joey and tapped him on his shoulder. Joey looked at him than at me. A big smile on his face as he walked over towards him and well...gave me a big tight bear hug. I felt my breath leave my lungs. "Joey...can't...breath." I chocked out. He let me go and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry Yug'." He said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay." I said. I looked over behind Joey and saw Seth and Atemu talking to one another in low voices. I couldn't hear them so I shrugged my shoulders.

I looked at Joey again. "So this is were you have been for the last 2 years?" I asked softly, I was happy I got my best friend back yet sad that he was her in the past, knowing he might never see his family again.

"Yeah, but everything it okay. I mean I got, a lover and a son." He said with a large grin. I Froze. "Wait you have a son!" I asked him, with wide eyes. He grin ear to ear. "Yep his name is Critias." He said. I smiled. "Sooo...Seth is the father...right?" I asked. He nodded.

"C'mon Lets go meet the little on." HE said dragging me by my god arm, I looked back to see Seth and Atemu running after us. I gave them a sheepish look and mouth 'sorry' Seth seemed to have got it because he nodded, Atemu looked confused. I turned back in time to run into Joey's back, Joey didn't move an inch. He turned around. and moved to the side letting go of my hand. Seth and Atemu caught up to us panting sightly.

I looked out in front of me. My eyes went wide, flowers bloomed everywhere. The grass was a deep rich green, there were no signs of weeds anywhere. There was a pond. Blue and clear as a crystal. I stepped in and walked over towards the large tree that stood by the pond lingering over it. "It is beautiful...but what does this have to do with your son?" I asked not tearing my gaze away from the gardens.

Joey pointed to a spot where the a large bush was at. I raised an eyebrow. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Critias come out here." Joey said in a soft tone. Soon A head popped out. I blinked he looked like Seth, only difference was that he had pale skin. He eyes were a bit darker. I smiled as the little boy came running towards Joey with a big grin on his face. "Mama!" He said as he tackled his leg in to a hug. Joey chuckled softly. He bent down and picked up the small boy and held him on his hip.

Seth walked up behind him and smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead. Atemu was in the back with leaning up against the wall with a smile on his face.

"I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Joey said looking at the child. Critias looked at Joey than at me. "Critias this is Yugi, this is the women I was telling you about the other day." He explained.

"Oh yes, you telling him about all the mean and evil things I did to you." I said in a dramatic voice making the child giggled. "You have no idea." Joey said playfully.

Critias looked at me than at Joey. "Auntie?" He asked in a cute little voice. Joey blinked. "I don't know, why don't you ask her." Joey said. THe baby looked at me a bit shyly. "Auntie?" I smiled gently.

"Yes I'll be your Auntie." I said ruffing his hair softly. He smiled brightly at me, as did the others. I heard a rusting in the bushing and looked over at them. I frowned and slowly walked over towards them. I got on mt hands and knees and moved the bushes leave out of the way, I looked under and saw a small boy. I looked at him with wide eyes. The child had beautiful turquoise eyes, sharp features yet round with baby fat. He had tri-colored hair. His bangs her a gold with bangs shooting up his hair, the base was black and it was tipped in turquoise, his skin was an alabaster.

He looked at me with fear, his body was shaking, he had cuts and bruise along his body. I looked a him. "Little one, c'mon on out alright." I said gently. He didn't budge. I sighed and crawled underneath the bush. I knew I looked completely stupid, but I could careless.

I looked at the boy and gave him a goofy grin as laid in front of him, I only had my upper body under the bush, the lower part was out of the bush.

"So what are you doing here on this fine afternoon?" I asked him. The child said nothing just stared at me like I was going to lash out on him any minute. I waited for him to speak. "Sooo...what is your name kiddo?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head softly. I cocked m head to the side. "Do you have a name?" I asked him. He shook his head softly.

I sighed and shook my head. "I guess I am going to have to name you." I said with a thoughtful look. The boy looked at me confused. "Hmmm...I know How about Timaeus?" I asked him he looked at me with a cocked head. "It means Knight." I explained to him. He looked at me and nodded slowly. "Well Timaeus may I ask you a question?" I asked him softly. He nodded. "Can you tell me who did this to you?" Pointing to the wounds on his body. He pointed to his neck. "You master?" I asked him wanting to make sure, He nodded. I felt anger yet sadness. "Come." I said gently holding out my hand. He looked at me with fear. "I promise I wont hurt you, or anybody else." I said.  
>He gently and slowly put his hand in mine. I carefully pulled him out as I crawled out. I stood on my knees and away from the bush. Timaeus came out still holding my hand.<p>

I looked over at the other. Atemu was standing next to Seth and Joey, Critias was now in Seth's arms looking at me with with his head cocked to the side. "What, never seen a women play in the bushes before?" I asked. Timaeus looked around him and at the adults. He looked at the Pharaoh and tried to back away. Yugi looked at Timaeus. "It is okay no one is going to hurt you." I said to him softly. He calmed down a bit.

Atemu stepped closer and knelled down next to me. I felt Timaeus grip tighten on my hand. He was looking at the ground shaking slightly. Atemu looked at the boy and frowned softly. He looked at the boy's bruise's on his arms and legs. Than he looked at the necklace on the boys neck. I watched as his eyes went wide. Than looked at me. "Why is he like this?" He asked lowly so that he did not scare the boy.

"His master did this." I said softly. Atemu looked in raged, he got up and walked away. I looked Seth and Joey with a confused look. Seth cleared his throat. "Child abuse and child labor is not aloud, Atemu takes high a fence to that." He explained. I nodded less confused. I lifted up Timaeus chin and took the damned necklace off. I chucked it into the pond with a **_plop_**. Timaeus looked at me with wide eyes, as did Joey and Seth.

I looked at Timaeus. "You are no longer a slave little one." I said with a smile. Seth shook his head as did Joey. "They come from the same blanket." Seth said with a chuckled. Critias looked at his parents with a smile.

Timaeus rubbed his neck and looked at me with wide eyes, his eyes swirled with confusion. I smiled. "Your free Little One." I said. "You are your own person."

Timaeus nodded, a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but hug him. "Oh my GOD you are so cute!" I gushed loudly. Timaeus was frozen in my arms, his eyes were wide. I looked down at him, with a goofy smile. "You are so CUTE!" I looked at Seth and Joey who were chuckling at me. "What?" I asked them.

Timaeus didn't move, he stayed still frozen. I let him go gently. "You don't have to fear me Timaeus, I will never lay a hand on you." I explained softly. He looked at me and nodded. I looked at his clothes. It was just a brown rag. I frowned at this. "We need to get you some clothes." I said picking him up and placing him on my hip. He froze again and looked at me.

"It is okay we are just getting you clothes." I said. I looked at Joey. "Can he borrow some?" I asked with a sheepish smile. Joey laughed and nodded. "Let go."

Timaeus held on to me as we walked to Joey's room. Critias watched Timaeus and talked to him the best he could, well in baby blabber. Timaeus nodded every know and than. I smiled at this. Timaeus just might have a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3 My little boy

BC: Well here is chapter three of Pharaoh's crush, I want to thanks all the people who reviewed for this story. They were all wonderful. Timaeus in this story plays a big part as well as Critias.

My story that I was talking about in the last chapter is now up to chapter three. If you want to read it go to my profile and you will see it, also there is a two songs that go with it. You will see it at the beginning of my profile right after my favorite songs. If you see them please watch and listen to them. Just so you know the pairing is called **_Knightshipping Timaeus X Yugi, Blindshipping Atem(u) X Heba, Flameshipping Critias X Hermos_**. It is called **_my knight in shining armor_**, please read it _**Joy and myself**_ had worked on it for a very long time. We are still working on it.

Well here is the story YAY!

Chapter III

My little boy

* * *

><p>I held Timaeus in my arms as we walked to Joey and Seth's chambers or bedroom...whatever you call it I could careless. I shifted Timaeus in my arms. He tensed slightly before relaxing again...I frown softly...who would hurt and innocent child like this...I never could understand it...not even when my own parents did the very same to me.<p>

I sighed softly and turned my thoughts away from my past. I smiled at Critias when he looked at me with a blank look. After a few seconds he gave me a big smile. We walked down the hall, than we turned left, than walked down that hall...that turned right...than walked up some stairs...than took another right and down that hall.

"I am going to get so lost." I mumbled to myself. I heard Seth chuckled. He turned his head to look at me. "You'll figure it out eventually." He said amusement shining in his eyes. I stuck my tough out at him. "Nyaa~"

He chuckled at turned to look forward. Timaeus yawned and laid his head on my shoulder. "You tired little one?" I cooed to him softly. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Well once we get you some clothes. You can take a nap alright." I whispered softly. Joey and Seth stopped at two large double doors with a large icy blue jem on both doors.

I raised an eyebrow at this. I gave Seth a skeptical look. "You kidding right?" I asked him. He shook his head. I sighed. Joey opened the door and we all stepped in side. I looked around the room. My mouth hit the ground. The room was beautiful...the bed could fit a full family. The bed was covered in white silk sheets. They had multiple canopies covering the bed. The walls were made from white marble, with flakes of gold. I was in awe at how the room was constructed.

"This is your room?" I asked Seth and Joey. Seth smirked and nodded along with Joey who just nodded. "Yep, we moved into this one after we got married." Joey explained with a dreamy smile while going over towards a small dresser. I smiled softly at Joey.

"I glad that you are do happy Joey." I said placing Timaeus down onto a chair. Timaeus looked at me with sleepy eyes. I turned around to see Joey holding up two small outfits. I smiled at them they were cute.

One was white with purple trimming. The other was black with red trimming. I looked at Timaeus and pointed to the outfits with my thumb. "Do you like them?" I asked him in a soft voice. Timaeus looked at the outfits and studied them for a minute before nodding his head. I smiled softly. "Okay lets get you into the outfit." I said grabbing the white one. I frowned and looked at Timaeus. He as dirty and his hair was oily. I frowned at this. "Little One when was the last time you had a bath?" I asked, Timaeus shrugged softly. I looked at Seth and Joey. "May I give him a bath?" I asked them. Seth looked over Timaeus and nodded.

"Yes it is the second door from the window." He said point to it. I smiled and nodded. I looked down at a confused Timaeus. I smiled and picked him up and placed him on my hip. I grabbed the white outfit and walked towards the bathroom.

Once I got inside I closed the door and locked it from the inside. I set Timaeus down on the ground and drew the bath with warm water. I grinned and placed my hand in the water and sighed in bliss.

I looked over at Timaeus who was sitting and looked at the door. I smiled. "You have very good manners." I said with amusement lacing my voice. He turned to looked at me with confused turquoise eyes.

"Come here please, you are going to take a bath." I said with a gentle smile. He looked at me a hesitantly, before getting up and walking towards me. I gently grabbed him and took off his dirty outfit. I looked at his body to see small scares along his small frame. I smile sadly at this. Timaeus was looking at the ground. I lifted up his chin with my thumb. I gave him a loving smile.

"Don't be ashamed of your scares, embrace them, they make you stronger in the end...they show that you were able to live past those times...it shows you survived." I whispered gently to him.

Timaeus looked up at Me with wide eyes. I stood up and begun to take off my clothes. Once I was done taking off my clothes I flung them to the side. I got into the bath and held out my arms for Timaeus. He stepped into my arms and I held him. I went to grab a wash cloth next to the tub. I felt a small finger trace the shoulder. I looked down at Timaeus who was looking at a very long white scare. "I got that one from my mother when I was five." I said

Timaeus looked up at me with wide eyes. "Yes I have been abused by people as well." I said with a sad smile. "But you know what?"

Timaeus cocked his head to the side. "It made me who I am today, a very loving person." I explained to him softly rubbing my nose with his. Timaeus was taken back at that sudden action but giggled non-the less.

I chuckled at began to wash his body and hair. After a while about 45 minutes or so. I got out and changed back into my clothes and put hos new clothes on him I dried off his hair making it go in different directions.

He looked up at his hair and laughed, as did I. We walked out of the bathroom. Seth and Joey and their son Critias was gone from the room. I shrugged and looked at Timaeus.

"So, do you know how to get to the gardens?" I asked him. He nodded and walked out of the room with me following behind him. I smiled as he stopped to look back at me every now and than. I had to walk quickly to keep up with him.

We made it to the private gardens after a few minutes to see that Atemu, Seth, Joey, and Critias was sitting by a tree. I smiled at walked over towards them with Timaeus walking beside me.

Atemu looked up at me with a smile. "Hello lady Yugi, Timaeus." He said with a curt nod. I smiled and sat down next to him with my kegs crossed. Timaeus walked up to me and sat in my lap. Surprising me and the others. "Comfy?" I asked him as I got over my shock. He nodded and lend against me.

Atemu smiled slightly. I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said. I looked at him. "Riiight." I said dragging the 'I'.

Seth and Joey chuckled softly. I looked at them.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Lady Yugi I need to ask a favor of you." Atemu said gaining my attention. I looked over at him. "What may this favor be?" I asked him. He smiled softly at me that looked at Timaeus.

"Timaeus so called master has been sentence to 10 years hard labor, he has no one to look or care after him-" "So you want me to take care of Timaeus as if he was my own." I said interrupting him. Atemu frowned slightly at me for interrupting him. I smiled at looked at Timaeus. "It is up to you Timaeus." I said looking down at him. Timaeus opened his eyes and looked at me and nodded with a small smile on his face.

I looked at Atemu and gave him a smile. "Well I guess it is settled, sense I am stuck here for the rest of my life, I'll take up your favor." I said. Atemu nodded his head.

Joey cheered at this, and so did Critias. I laughed slightly. I looked down at Timaeus and noticed he was asleep. "Well this has been a very interesting day." I said running my hand thought my new son's hair. "You can say that again." Joey said laying his head on Seth's shoulder. Atemu laid against the tree truck. I smiled and laid my head next to his.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands through Timaeus hair. Today was the day my life would never be the same. Tomorrow was day one. I opened my eyes to looked at Timaeus and than Atemu...maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be as I first thought.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against Atemu. I felt him tense at first than relax a second later and laid his head on mine. I heard him breath in deeply and exhale. I heard a small chuckle come from either Seth or Joey.

I peeked one eye open to see Seth and Joey looking at one another, before getting up and leaving the three of us. I smiled and closed my eye, just enjoying the silence and warmth.

I knew I was going to become good friends with Atemu, but something might get in the way off that.


	4. Chapter 4 Not a dream, it's my future

_**BC:** Well here is chapter four of **The Pharaoh's Crush**, I want to thanks all the people who reviewed for this story. They were all wonderful. **Timaeus** in this story plays a big part as well as **Critias**. soon **Hermos** and another character will come in, she or he will also play a part._

_Well chapter 9 is up on "**My Knight in Shining Armor**". Chapter 10 will be up soon and I hope you all enjoy it, I have a lot of people from many countries reading it and they all seemed to like it. I hope I get more reviews for it. If you read it you might like it. _

_Well here is Chapter 4 of **The Pharaoh's Crush**...I hope you enjoy it like!_

_If you don't...than oh well...I could careless...you shouldn't have read this story in the first place._

**Chapter VI **

**It is not a dream, it is my future**

* * *

><p>I felt a small drafted and frowned...'why is my window open...I thought I closed it...' I thought, I felt a bit groggy. I slowly...and I mean slowly opened my eyes and winced as the light shined in straight in my eyes. I closed them for a minute and reopened my eyes and looked around.<p>

I wasn't in in room, nor was I at at my house house, I was in a garden...how did I get here?...

I thought for a moment, everything came back to me. I was in Ancient Egypt, I met the Pharaoh who name was Atemu, I got a 'son' whi I named Timaeus, and I found my long lost friend Jou.

Most of all I remembered she could never go back home. I would never see Ojiin-chan again. Tears came to my eyes, and fell down my cheeks.

I slowly pulled my legs to my chest and buried my face in them and cried softly. All I wanted was just to go home and at least say good bye to Ojiin-Chan one last time.

I heard voices and foot steps come towards towards, I made myself stop crying, and I wipped away my stray teards, and dried her face with my shirt.

I stood up and looked around. I saw to my right that Atemu, Seth, Timaeus, Critias, and Jou walking towards me and the tree.

Timaeus ran over towards me as fas as his little legs could carry him.

I smiled brightly and bent down too his level. So that I would catch him.

Timaeus stopped in front of her asking if it was okay for him to jump into her arms. I couldn't help smiled and nod softly. He smiled widely and jumped into my arms. I closed my arms around his small frame, I felt that he tensed for a minute before relaxing.

I smiled softly and stood up with him in my arms, sitting on my hips. She looked over at the others who were smiling as well, all but Atemu. He had a slight frown on his face.

I raised an eye brow at him. "What?" I asked slightly weirded out that he was staring at me...creepy much...no?

He looked at jou and Seth. "I wish to speek to Yugi alone." He said. Jou and Seth nodded slightly before leaving.

I gave Atemu a look and placed Timaeus down on the ground gently, I watched as he walked over towards the flowers and gently pets the petels.

I looked back at Atemu. "What wrong?" He asked.

I blinked. "Huh?" Was my smart reply.

He frowned...I guess he doesn't like to repeat himself...

"I asked what's wrong." He repeated.

I sighed softly. "I just relized that I would never see my family or friends ever again...I didn't even say goodbye to Ojiin-chan..." I whispered softly.

I looked at the sky and sighed once more. "Even if it is just to say goodbye." I whispered softly.

Atemu gave me a sad look. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, and placed his hand on my head and gently pressed it to his should.

I felt a stab of pain, go through my heart. I rested my hands on his purple flowly cape and dug my fingers into it, I buried my face into his should and cried softly.

I felt that he rocked me back and fourth and hummed in my ear softly.

I just let it all go, and just clung to him and sobbed harshly. My shoulders were shaking...well by body was, tears just poured down my face.

I felt someone tug on my pant leg, and I look to see Timaeus looking up at me with sad eyes.

I pulled away from Atemu and kneelled down, Timaeus pulled a small white rose from behind his back and held it out to me.

I smiled and took it, and placed it in my hair. I slowly and gently wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him close to my chest.

This time he didn't tense up, he slowly wrapped his small arm's around me.

"Thank you little one, I feel better already." I said happily.

I heard him giggle. I lifted him up and held him close to me.

I looked at the Pharaoh who had an emotionless mask on his face. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Atemu for holding me, and letting me use your shoulder to cry on." I said softly. I felt his face heat up, and stepped back to see a pink tint on his cheeks.

I felt tired and yawned.

"Kami, I am tired." I said yawning again. I heard a chuckle come from Atemu. I look at Atemu.

"What?" I asked, with a pout.

Atemu shook his head, as if to say nothing.

He gently grabbed my hand and tugged it.

"Come, we will share mt chambers." He said. I blinked.

"As long as you don't grope me." I said. He blushed again. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I'll try." He said. All I could do was nod.

We walked down the hall, and turned left, walked up a flight of stairs, walked down the hall took a right, went up another flight of stairs, went straight, than took a right and towards to golden double doors, with the eye of Horus.

I smiled softly as we walked in, I gapped, this room was beyound beautiful...


	5. Chapter 5 My fixed feelings for Atemu

_**BC:** Well he is chapter five, of The Pharaoh's Crush!  
><em>

**Chapter V **

**My fixed feelings for Atemu.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around the room, the walls were made from white marble the floor that of white as well.<p>

I saw book shelves with scrolls neatly placed on it. I looked at the bed, it was huge. I stared at it with awe. It was slightly bigger than Seth and Joey's. The bed had a canopy; the drapes were crimson, white, and purple.

I smiled and gently placed Timaeus on the bed, how smiled and snuggled into the softly black silk. I gently stroked the sheets and purred in delight at the softness of the covers. I looked back at Atemu who was looking at me with an amused look on his face. His smirk was teasing, and his crimson eye showed humor.

I smiled at him and turned around. "Why are we sharing your chambers?" I asked softly. Timaeus appeared behind my shoulder and looked at Atemu.

Atemu chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just like you around me, pulse I like to cuddle up to someone in my sleep." He explained.

I smiled softly. "I'll give you that." I said softly. I than blushed.

"Umm Atemu, their might be one problem." I said looking at the ground.

Atemu looked up at me, with a puzzled look. "Whats that?" He asked in a quizzed tone.

"I have no clothes to wear at all, beside the one I an wearing." I explained, looking up at him. I hope my blush wasn't on my face. It most likely was.

Atemu frowned in thought. "I could let you use my clothes until we get you measured." He said walking over towards the dresser.

I watched him as he opened the dresser type table and grab some white materials. He took a step back and closed it. He turned around to face me, and gracefully walked over towards me and handing me the clothes.

I grab them and walked into the bathroom to change. I closed the door and took off my shirt, pants, and bra.

I picked up the cloth and wrapped it around my waist, it seemed to fit.

I grabbed the that looked like a shirt and took off my bra before putting it on. I dropped to mt knees and folded my clothes before walking out of the room. I placed my clothes on the small chair and looked at outside and noticed it was dark.

I sighed softly to myself and smiled sadly. I looked over at the bed and noticed that the canopy was drawn. I walked over towards the bed and moved the canopy the side to see Timaeus curled up in a ball snuggling into a pillow. Atemu was nowhere in sight.

I looked around to see if he was anywhere in the room. I yawned and crawled up into the bed and picked up Timaeus and crawled under the silk blankets and held him to my chest.

I closed my eyes and sighed in bliss...I could get use to this...

I smiled softly and nuzzled Timaeus. I heard the doors open to the room, I slowly sat up and looked for a dagger under the pillows...I know he has one, he is the pharaoh after all.

I narrowed my eyes once I saw black hair. I frowned.

The canopy was moved aside. I smiled once I saw the person it was Atemu.

I replaced the dagger and scooted to the side as he crawled closer towards me and laid down.

I saw that one of his bangs fell over his eye, I reached over and tucked it behind his ear. His hair was soft and silky.

"Ready for bed Pharaoh?" I asked softly. He smiled at me and got underneath the covers and laid down. I laid down and grabbed Timaeus and held him close to my chest. I felt arms wrap around possessively and pulled me into a firm chest. I looked behind me and saw that Atemu was holding me close to his chest.

I wasn't use to being touched my another man, but me and my old boyfriend whose name I shall not say, so I could get use to the touch.

I smiled and leaned into him and I felt him nuzzle my neck and sigh, I felt his hot breath along my neck and moaned at the feeling.

I heard Atemu chuckled...what a tease...okay he is not gay...he is bi...

I heard him start to hum softly. I felt my eyes start to get heavy. Before I knew it I was asleep. With Atemu's arms around my waist and Timaeus in my arms protectively.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with weight on my chest I opened my eyes to see Timaeus had his head on my chest. I smiled and noticed that Atemu was not lying next to me, he was gone. I felt alone and saddened at the fact he was gone.<p>

I don't understand why, I just met the man yesterday...and yet...I feel safe...warm...and loved...when I was in his arms.

I growled softly and shook my head of those thoughts. I slowly slipped away from Timaeus and got of the bed. I gently sat up of the bed and saw that there was a not by the nightstand.

I grabbed it and picked it up to read...thank god Ojiin-chan taught me how to read Egyptian...or I would have been lost.

I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear __Yugi_

_If you are reading this I have gone to a meeting, I am truly sorry I could not be there when you woke up._

_I have sent servants to my bathing chambers, so that you may take a bath when you woke up. I'll meet you and Timaeus for lunch._

_~Pharaoh Atemu Darkling Sennen_

I smiled at the letter and laid it on the night stand, I looked back to see Timaeus was still sound asleep. I chuckled softly and walked over towards the bathing cambers and stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm water.

I sighed in bliss and began to wash the dirt off my skin. I heard someone open the door, and I turned around to see Timaeus.

I smiled and walked towards the edge. "Wanna take a bath with me?" I ask.

Timaeus nodded and walked in closing the door as he came in and undressed, I picked him up and dipped him into the water and began to wash his hair and body. Once I finished with him. I placed him on the edge and the same to myself.

I got up and dried Timaeus off with a towel. I grabbed a towel for myself and wrapped it around myself. I opened the door to come face to chest.

I looked up to see Atemu looking down at me with a small smirk on his lips.

Oh dear kami-sama...was my only thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Question he needs to know

_**BC:** Well he is chapter six, of The Pharaoh's Crush!  
><em>

**Chapter VI **

**Questions that he needs to know  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

~Atemu POV~

I walked out of my bedding Champers once Yugi walked into my bathing chambers to change into the clothes I had given her for the night.

I needed to talk to Jou about you know who.

I walked down the hall to get to the kitchen; I knew Jou was going to be there, because when he was carrying Critias he was always snaking. I walked into the kitchen and found Jou sitting at the small table cutting an apple while a goblet of water sitting innocently in front of him.

I cleared my throat to let Jou know I was there, and wouldn't scare him. Jou looked at me, with surprise honey brown eyes.

"Jou can I ask you a few questions?" I asked him slowly and softly.

"Sure what about?" He asked softly, his honey brown eyes warm with delight.

I walked over towards the table and sat down in front of him, getting into a comfortable position.

"Can you tell me about Yugi?" I asked him leaning forward; my head was resting on my fisted hand. The sound of her name sent shivers down my spine, as well as the delicious taste on my tough.

Jou looked at me with a smirk on his pink lips. "Why do you want to know about Yugi?" Jou asked his smirk growing larger by the minute, if it was even possible.

I blushed lightly, and coughed nervously. "She interests me." I replied shortly after finding the right words to say.

Jou chuckled lightly. I glared at him finding nothing funny about this conversation.

Jou stopped laughing at looked at me with a lazy grin and amused eyes.

"All right what do you want to know?" He questioned.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair and looked at Jou. "As much as you know, and what you can tell me." I stated softly.

Jou smiled softly and nodded. "Yugi is very different that many or most women you have met as you have noticed." Jou started off. I nodded slowly. "For one, Yugi doesn't care for money, but knows it is important to live in this world, she doesn't care a bout status or power." He said softly, he looked at me to make sure I was listening. I nodded in understanding. 'So it would be wised to be myself around her, and not the Pharaoh.' I thought to inwardly.

"Yugi hates it when she center of attention mostly when it comes to large groups of people, she never really card for it, always content being by herself." Jou took in a small breath. 'What kind of women doesn't like attention from people.' I asked myself.

"Yugi tends to be a bit clumsy at times, and a bit to quite." He stated. "She also tends to leave planet earth and go off into la la land." He explained and amused look crossed his face.

"She is also not afraid to speak her mind, she is respectful to those how are respectful towards those around them. She is very gentle, caring, forgiving as well as motherly towards little kids, much like you has seen before with Timaeus." Jou stated.

I nodded and looked at Jou for a moment, before standing up and smiled at Jou in thanks.

"Thank you Jou, I wish to figure everything else out for myself." I stated softly. Before leaving the kitchen and going back to my bedding chambers.

I opened the door to my chambers and saw that the canopy was drawn around the bed. I saw to figures. I walked over towards the canopy and saw that Yugi was glaring slightly and had her hand behind her, most likely gripping my dagger thinking I was someone else.

I got on to the bed and crawled closer towards them. I noted that Timaeus was still asleep.

Once I got into the bed, I pulled Yugi close to my chest, possessively.


	7. Chapter 7 Food is Good, and nude bodies

_**BC:** Well he is chapter six, of The Pharaoh's Crush!  
><em>

**Chapter VII**

**Food is Good, and nude bodies  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I saw at Atemu's smirk and gulped, his eyes showed amusement and something else I wish I could identify.<p>

My breath caught in my throat and I looked at him. "Can I help you?" I asked nervously.

Atemu's smirk only got wider he leaned towards me. I felt his hot breath on my ear. "No not at all. But you should get dresses, your towel is falling." He said pointing to my chest.

I looked down at my chest and noticed that is was coming undone and falling down. I looked at him and shrugged. I had no shame in my body; I knew had a good figure. "So, it is not like you haven't seen a naked women before." I said nonchalantly.

I walked past him and grabbed my clothes and dropped my towel reviling my nude body to anyone that was in the room. Which were Atemu and Timaeus. Timaeus had seen me naked before; he is only like what three or four…maybe two, and he doesn't know the difference between a man and women.

Atemu knew, but I really didn't care, he is bi, he could be into males more than females. I felt eyes staring at me and looked over to see Atemu staring at me with slight smirk and me with calm eyes.

I smirked. "Like what you see?" I asked feeling amused.

Atemu looked at me and blushed lightly and looked away. I laughed and got dressed, I walked over towards him and patted his cheek. "You look cute when you blush." I said purring in his ear teasingly.

Atemu chuckled and looked at me. "I have never been called cute before." He mused.

I smiled and walked over towards Timaeus who was still wrapped up in a towel he was looking at me with a smile.

"Lets get you dressed." I said picking him up gently and setting him on my hip and walked over towards his clothes that I had out for him. I set him on the bed and grabbed the towel and took it from him gently. I grabbed his shirt and placed it over his head and down over his head fitting over small chest and back. I grabbed his kilt and tied it to his waist and grabbed his shoes and placed it on his little feet.

"Done." I said happily. Timaeus smiled and wiggled his feet. "Done, done, done!" He said cutely.

I smiled and hugged him. "You spoke I am so happy!" I said excitedly, nuzzling his cheek with my cheek.

I heard Timaeus giggle and wrapped his little arms around me barely made it to the middle of my back.

I looked over at Atemu who was looking at us with a happy smile. "Are you going to join in on this family hug, or are you just going to stand there?" I asked him holding out my arm for him.

Atemu blinks and looked taken back for a second and than smiled, he walked over at us and wrapped his arms around the two of us.

"So when did we become a family?" He asked whispering in my ear.

I grinned. "When we got married five years ago, and had six kids." I said jokingly. Atemu chuckled.

"Than why don't I remember?" He asked grinning.

"I drugged you, and had my way with your body while drugged." I said giving him a toothy grin. I heard Timaeus giggle cutely again.

Atemu just stared at me with wide eyes. "So that is were all the bruising came from." He gasped in mock horror.

I laughed and shook my head. I pulled apart from the hug and sat down on the bed. "What time of day is it?" I asked Atemu.

Atemu sat on the bed as well and looked out the balcony and smiled. "It is almost sun high, or as Jou likes to same early mid morning." He said looking back at me. I nodded and stood back up and looked at Atemu and smiled. "So when is breakfast?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

Atemu smiled. "In an few minute, I came in here to come and get you both." He explained laughing lightly.

I smiled and looked at Timaeus who was still sitting on the bed looking bored. "Timaeus are hungry?" I asked.

Timaeus looked up and nodded rapidly. "Food!" he said with a grin. I smiled at him. "Lets go get some food!" I said picking him up and setting him on the floor.

I looked at Atemu who was laughing.

I blinked and laughed lightly. "Food is good!" Timaeus said happily.


	8. Chapter 8 First kiss

_**BC:** Well he is chapter Eight, of The Pharaoh's Crush!  
><em>

**Chapter VIII**

**First kiss  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BC: I hope you guys are enjoying my stories, and the plots. I HAVE PERMISSION from E-Babe29 to take Evil in the Heart, if you do not believe me you can even ask her, I understand why you would not believe, I am not upset or anything I am just saying so that I will not be reported, or lose fans, or even have someone get upset and go off on me.<p>

Well PLEASE read and review! :3

I don't own Yugioh, and I will never do a disclaimer again so say hi to the disclaimer because it will not be showing anymore!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I followed Atemu to the kitchen; my eyes were trained on his back. He has a nice ass though, even if he is bi.

I sighed softly and pulled Timaeus back on my hip, due to the fact that he was sliding off. I looked at him and smiled and kissed him on his soft little cheek.

He blinked and looked at me and smiled cutely. I smiled back and gently rubbed my nose against his. "Your so cute." She gushed at him, making him blush and hide his face in my neck.

I laughed lightly at Timaeus's shyness it was just too cute. I looked back at Atem who had his crimson eyes trained forward. I was about to walk up next to him, but than a thought accorded to me.

I set Timaeus on the ground that ran up towards Atemu and walked beside him happiy.

'I am not royalty, priest or anything like that, so I could easily be whipped for even looking at him.'

I frowned and stepped back and waited until he was a few foot steps in front of me and looked down on the ground and followed after him slowly, but I kept his pace.

I crashed into something warm and very well toned. I blinked and looked up and saw Atemu frowning down at me. I saw confusion swirl in his crimson eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking over me with his crimson eyes, as if it could find him answers.

I blinked and rubbed the back of my head. "Following you, like I am suppose to." I explained. I looked at the ground feeling nervous, and confused as my chest tightened uncomfortably. I shifted on my feet and placed m hands behind me and hooked my index's fingers together.

I heard Atemu sigh softly, and I watched his feet step closer to me slightly. I watched as his hand cup my chin and pulled my face to look up at him.

I looked up at him, and saw a smile on his face. I blinked confused. "Yugi you are not a slave, you are not a servant, you are a guest, and a friend." He explained to me softly and slowly.

I sighed in relief. "Ok good, I was afraid that, well sense I am not royality, a noble or anything like that, It would be a so called sin to look at you or even think that you were a normal human like myself." I explained.

Atemu smiled and chuckled lightly. "Than treat me as you were, I wont let anyone hurt you." He said to me, his thumb lightly traced my lips feather like.

I, for some odd reason wanted to press my lips against his thump to taste his tanned skin.

Yep my teenage hormones are going insane again. I looked up at Atem. Who was looking at me with lidded eyes.

His eyes were a shade darker, a blood red, it was intoxicating, I leaned towards him slowly, as he leaned towards me. I slowly closed my eyes, as his lips brushed against mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pressed my lips to his wanting to taste him.

I felt him pull me towards him, smashing our lips together. I moaned out in pleasure, as he licked my bottom lips. I opened my mouth to let him in.

I moaned happily as he mapped out my mouth.

Before anything else could happen, I felt a tug on my pants. I pulled away not really wanting to.

I looked leaned my head on Atem's shoulder and looked down at Timaeus. He had a smile on his face. "Food!" He said eagerly. I smiled at him; my eyes were dazed from the kiss. I looked at Atemu and saw his stunned and dazed expression.

I chuckled and smiled at Atemu. " Like?" I asked him. All he did was nod, smiling slightly, as he looked at me.

My eyes traveled down to Timaeus who was looking at me with begging eyes. "Lets go get you some food." I said to him, I pulled away from Atemu, but held his hand and picked up Timaeus.

Atemu's hand gripped my hand gently and pulled us forward. I smiled at Atemu and let him pull me forward towards the kitchen, or dining room.


	9. Chapter 9 Your perfect as you are

_**BC:** Well he is chapter Eight, of The Pharaoh's Crush!  
><em>

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

><p>Atemu looked down at Timaeus who had interrupted the kiss wanting food, he couldn't help but smiled at this. He was such a cute child.<p>

He looked at Yugi who had a smiled on her face, a blush stain her cheeks lightly. He loved it when she blushed she looked really cute. He wish it would stay that way, or at least see it everyday.

He thought about it for a moment before grinning wolfishly. He had a small plan in mind. He watched as Yugi picked up Timaeus and place him on her hip. He grabbed her hand and gently tugged her towards the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen he found a small table set up for them. He looked at the cook and nodded in thanks with a small head bow.

* * *

><p>Yugi placed Timaeus in one if the chairs and fixed his plate. She placed a small thing of fruit salad on his plate with a slice of bread, and cut up meat...or was it ham. Well whatever it was it smelt good, very good.<p>

The young adult grabbed a his cup and filled it with juice and her own as well. She sat down and prepared her own plate and cup. Once she was finished she started eating her breakfast slowly. Her napkin was on her lap.

Timaeus ate slowly and calmly. He loved the fruit the most so he ate that up last. He finished off his meat and bread. He hummed in contentment. This was the best food he had ever tasted in his whole little life. Better than water down soup and hard bread with a half eaten fish.

Atemu sat across from Yugi and held his wine in his goblet, he watched the two of them with fascination. The two ate very calmly and very quietly. It was interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the Pharaoh had left Yugi with the seamstresses to have her clothes made. He he that they would be done fairly quickly. So he just watched them undress her and measure her done.<p>

He couldn't help but think of her withering beneath her as she screamed his name. He shook his head of those thought. He liked the idea, but he barely even knew her. He would wait before he did anything. He searched her body. He looked at her stomach not to flat and not to round, he licked that, and small round plumb breast, they were big enough to fit in his palm, the nipples where slightly hard, he licked his dry lips.

He looked lower and thought there would be a bush of hair but it was just bare, not a single hair, nothing. He looked lower and smiled, her legs were long and slender, her feet were just perfect for her.

'Beautiful.' He thought as he looked her over once more. He notice that she had a huge blush on her face as she stared at the ground, her long tri-colored hair fell over her shoulder hiding her breasts.

She was turned by the seamstress and her back was facing him. Her butt was round and plump. He grinned lightly and looked along her back and smiled softly. "You truly are a work of art Yugi." He said in a tender tone, "Don't let anyone else say other wise." He whispered.

He saw Yugi nod her head and hug her body. He stood up and walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You don't need to be shy about your body. You are prefect just the way you are." He murmured.

* * *

><p>BC: Sorry this chapter is so small, I promise I'll make it longer in the next chapter! Don't kill me!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 After lust and makeouts

_**BC:** Chapter Ten! Woot!_

_Well it took me forever to get off my writers block so YAY! ^w^  
><em>

**Chapter X**

* * *

><p><strong>I blushed heavily and looked down, I felt like he was eating me up with his eyes. But his comment was nice, but I didn't really believe it, I wanted what those models had. I knew that those pictures I saw were edited but it didn't make anything better. I may have no shame in my body, but that doesn't mean I like to be watched by a man. <strong>

**I walked in front of Atem naked knowing he wasn't going to do something, well that's what I thought anyways, I felt his little friend poke me in the butt.  
><strong>

**I pulled from Atem and went to grab my clothes and placed them on, I felt a little irritated that Atem was getting off seeing me naked and being touched by women, yes he was a male, but he can control himself a little better.  
><strong>

**I looked at Atem who watched me with a frown on his face. I cocked one of my eyebrows. "You really think just because your Pharaoh that I am going to spread my legs for you?" She asked bluntly, she turned to face him with her arms crossed and placed over her chest.**

**Atem blinked and looked shocked for a moment, he walked over towards me. I stood my ground. He looked calm and well I could tell he was pissed. He must have a horrible temper. **

**He stood in front of me and looked down at me, I could see his vein in his neck popping out. "If I wished it, than it shall be so." He said. I looked at him. "He said the very same thing...right before he did the very same thing." I whispered into his ear before walking away from him.  
><strong>

**I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the Pharaoh's Chambers and went to pick up Timaeus from his nap. I grabbed my shoes and walked out and into the guest room and placed him on the bed. **

**This room was a few feet down from the Pharaoh's. I should have never trusted him in the first place, I should have known he was nothing but a spoiled brat who never thought of anyone but himself and his needs. His words were nothing but lies.**

**I felt tears roll down my face and I sat on the bed and cried softly. Mostly because I had fallen for Atem already. I felt the bed shift and froze and turned to see Timaeus looking at me with worried eyes. "Mama?" He asked softly as he cocked his head to the side and looked at the tears that rolled down my face.**

**I wiped them away and smiled softly. "Don't worry my little warrior, I am just tired that's all." I said giving him a smile as I stood up and went towards the door and locked it and walked back towards the bed and crawled into and picked up Timaeus and placed him beside me and stripped my clothing so that I was only in my tang-top and underwear. I threw them on the near by chair and sighed I needed to close the cretins. I mumbled under my breath and walked over and locked the windows and shut the cretins and dragged myself towards the bed and fell face first and mumbled into the blanket.**

**I heard Timaeus giggling cutely he must have understood what I had said because he laughed at my small joke. I smiled and crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around him and held him close. **

**I ran my hands through his hair gently and looking down at him with loving eyes. I loved this boy with all my heart, he was a precious gift. The truth was that I had a child at one point, I was three month, that was until I got into the car accident. I lost the child...I was sixteen at the time though, so I was really attached to the baby inside me.**

**It nearly killed me when I lost my baby. But the way I conceived was horrible. I was rapped by him...and his name was Dartz...he was once a gentle man, but after a while he started to turn and he became monster. The way Atem said those words and acted towards her when she was naked, brought back painful memories, she knew the way a man acts like that they want something out of it. **

**But should she be more trusting towards him, she barely knew him and yet she was falling for him and for what the side that was sweet, caring, gently, and protective of her. That's what she want, that's all that she wanted in someone, why couldn't she be gay or bi, why did god have to make her straight. **

**She smiled down at Timaeus and kissing along his face, his cheeks, nose, forehead, hands stomach and blew on it making him burst out laughing. Timaeus was my little boy, my...baby...I wasn't going to let anyone harm him or even think about harming him in anyway possible. Maybe I should teach him how to fight here soon. **

**I heard him yawn and nuzzled his nose with my own. "You tired my little warrior?" I cooed softly and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. **

**Timaeus nodded and sat up and crawled towards the front of the bed and crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes and feel asleep instantly. I wonder why he is sleeping so much is he coming down with something? I lips over his forehead and sighed softly he had a fever. I got up and went in the bathing chamber and grabbed the basin and filled it with water and grabbed a small rag and walked into the bedroom to find that Atem was in the room looking almost panicked. **

**I blinked and shrugged it off and walked over towards Timaeus and sat he basin on the night stand and sat on the couch and placed the rag in the water and waited until it was soaked. I pulled it out and rinsed it out and folded it and placed in on Timaeus's forehead and smiled when he cooed softly when the water cooled off his head.**

** I looked back at Atem who watched Timaeus and I with a blank expression. I sighed and pointed to the bathroom I mean bathing chambers WHATEVER it is called I don't give a damn at the moment. Timaeus my baby was sick, and Atem some how got into the bedroom with out unlocking the doors or windows.**

**Atem walked towards the bathing chambers. I kissed Timaeus's cheek and left the room to go into the bathing chambers to talk with Atem.**

**I closed the door behind me and leaned against it and looked at the Pharaoh. "What do you want?" I asked in a monotone. I saw Atem flinch slightly. "I came to say that I had no right to say what I did, I was wrong, and I didn't mean it." He explained with honesty. I waited for him to finish what he had to say. "I let my hormones get the best of me, and I got upset, because what you said was true at first when I saw you naked with those women touching you." He said. I clench my fist lightly. "But what you said before you left made me stop and think." He whispered softly. "That I cannot take what I please when ever I want." I said looking at me in the eyes. **

**My eyes widened when he got on his hands and knees, his forehead touching the floor. "I am beyond sorry, I beg you for forgiveness that I don't deserved." He said. I looked down at him and smiled softly. For a proud man like him, it must be hard bowing down to someone lower than him. I got on my knees and lifted his head and smiled at him. He looked at me with surprised eyes. "I forgive you." I whispered softly and kissed his cheek. "Besides it is not everyday that a king bows before some one like me." I said with an amused smile on her face.**

**Atem looked up at me with a small smile on his lips, but than turned into a frown, he stood up and looked at me. "What?" I asked.**

**Atem took a step back so he wasn't in my space or right on top of me. "What did you mean by '**He said the very same thing...right before he did the very same thing**.'?" He asked, I blinked and looked at him with a surprised look. I wasn't expecting that from him. **

**I sighed siftly and leaned back against the door and crossed my arms. "When I was sixteen years old I had a boyfriend, he was a very sweet and gentleman...that was until he snapped. He became a monster in human skin...he would abuse, me physically, mentally, and verbally. Than afterwards it got to the point were he rapped me...I ended up losing my innocents and I conceived his child." I explained choking back tears.**

** "I told my grandfather what happened, he called the police and had his arrested." I gulped slightly, my hands went to my belly. "Three months through the pregnancy I was in an accident, I lost the child, I loved and it nearly killed me..." Whispered, I closed my eyes and fell to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and cried softly. It may have been four years ago, but it still hurt. The rape I can get over, but losing the baby I cannot.**

**I didn't realized that Atem had walked over towards me until it was to late, his arms were around me, and he pulled me into his lap, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and one hand on my back rubbing it is circles. **

**He didn't sat anything, I was glad. All he did was listen and comfort me...not many people will do that for me.**

**I buried my face in his neck and forced my body to relax against his. I took in his scent which was intoxicating. He smelled musky which was soothing, and of strawberry wine. "You must drink a lot of wine, your starting to smell like it." I murmured against his skin.**

**I felt and heard Atem chuckle against my ear. "I have a glass of wine with lunch, dinner, and once in a while with breakfast." He mused and shifted me in his lap. I moved my head against his chest and listen to his heart beat in my ear making me sleepy.**

**"I like it, you smell nice. It is relaxing." I murmured softly and cuddled into his chest. Atem chuckled and leaned against the wall and leaned his head on mine and rubbed my arm with his thumb. I smiled softly and felt shocks of pleasure roll through my arm and down my spin. Than I remember Timaeus. I mewed softly and sighed. Atem looked at me through his long black eyelashes. "Whats wrong?" He asked.**

**I pulled away from him slightly. "Timaeus has a fever." I explained looking at him with a sad look. Atem pouted slightly and pulled his arms from my back and waist.**

**I stood up and walked out of the bathing chambers and into the bedroom and towards Timaeus. He was still asleep. I smiled and flipped the cold side of the rag on his forehead and the warm side against the air. **

**I smiled when he cooed and snuggled into the blanket. I sat on the bed and stroked his cheek gently and pushed the stray hairs out of his face. **

**Atem walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled my head. "Yugi~" He whined softly and tightened his arms around my shoulders. **

**"Yes?" I asked amused by his actions and tone. Atem was acting a bit out of character, or maybe this was part of his character. "I'm bored~" He cried softly and nuzzled my neck.**

**"So?" I cooed playfully. "Entertain me..." He said. I turned around and smirked. "How so?" I asked innocently. Atem smirked. "Make out session?" He suggested. I blinked and started to giggle. He really did have a one tracked mine. "No, go fine another." I mused. Atem pouted and wrapped his arms around my waist. "But I want you." He said.**

**I blinked and went stiff slightly. "Me?" I asked. Atem grinned and kissed my cheek. "Yes; I want you and only you." He purred softly. "But we just met." I said turning around to face him. Atem didn't looked bothered. "So?" He said nonchalantly. I groaned and laid against him and closed my eyes. "I can't." I said. "Why can't you?" He asked, I felt his hands wonder along my stomach and hips. "We just can't. It is not right." I tried to explain. "By what standards?" He asked again. I blinked and thought about it, what was the real reason. "I don't know?" I said dumbstruck slightly. **

** The pharaoh chuckled and my kissed my cheek. "Mine." He purred and pinned me to the bed. I yelped. As I was pinned to the bed with Atem hovering over me. He had a devious smirk on his face, I felt his lips press against mine. **

**Today was something I wasn't expecting. I sighed and felt his tongue pushed into my mouth and and mapped it out. I moaned and wrapped my arms over his neck and pulled him close towards me. I rubbed my tongue against his and mewed in pleasure. **

**An hour ago I was upset that he was lusting over me, and now I was encouraging him after I told him...about...about...who? **

**I let the thought go and focus on the pleasure, but wait should I be worrying about Timaeus if he wakes up?**

**I felt his weight on my body as he grinding into me slightly. His hands circled under my breasts and squeezed slightly, I moaned out and arched against him. This time for the first time, I felt no pain. Unlike the first with what his face...**

** I need to stop thinking and enjoy this, I am but I just can't stop thinking, he really does have soft lips.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 A perfect Night

_**BC:** Chapter elven! Woot!_

_Well it took me 45 to write!  
><em>

**Chapter XI**

* * *

><p>I moaned when Atem started to kiss by neck and suckled at it. He shifted toward him slightly but he pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?" I asked breathlessly.<p>

The man above me just chuckled. "I think we should stop here before Timaeus wakes up and see's us making out on the bed he is sleeping on." Atem explained and pulled away.

I nodded and sat up and fixed my shirt. I also fixed my bra which were above my breast. I looked at him. "When did you touch my breast?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Atem smirked. "When I started to kiss your lips." He explained and cupped them again. I grunted slightly and shivered in please. I pulled away from him. I turned towards Timaeus who was still asleep. I grabbed the rag and placed it in the basin and let it soak up some water, I placed it back on Timaeus's little forehead and kissed his soft baby cheek and tucked him it.

My biological son if he hadn't died would have been the same age as Timaeus now. Three years of age.

I turned my head and looked at Atem who was watching me and fixing his clothing. I trailed his body and notice the lump. I met Atem's eye and smiled evilly. "Your little friend looks happy." I giggled and walked away towards the bathroom to wash my face.

I heard Atem groan and the closing of the door. I chuckled and looked at myself in the mirror and notice the red mark on my neck turning darker. I blinked...that bastard gave my a fucking hickey...I am going to kill him...I thought.

I frowned and walked back into the room and saw that Atem had left and a young women was in the room. I notice it was Isis. I smiled and walked over. "How is he?" I asked softly.

The healer turned and looked at me with deep blue eyes. "He is fine, he has a small fever, I just gave him some medicine to help." She explained with a small smile.

I nodded and looked at Timaeus who was sleeping still it looked as though he had no idea who what was going on it the outside of hid dreams.

I looked at Isis who was now placing her things in a small bag but left a small potion on the night stand. I watched her leave the room. I walked over towards the stand and picked up the full bottle. I saw a small note and picked it up and read it. It said to give him a spoonful once he wakes up and right be fore he goes to bed. I placed the bottle on the night stand so it didn't fall over. I walked over towards the bed and sat down on it and turned over the rag on his forehead so the cold part rested on his forehead and the warm could get cold again.

I stroked his cheek and pulled back when he turned over in his sleep and laid on the side and the rag fell off his forehead.

I chuckled and placed the rag in the basin and stripped myself of my clothes and laid naked on the bed and smiled. I looked up at were the curtains around the bed connected at. I crawled towards the pillows and crawled under the blankets and held my son close to my chest and sighed. I relaxed and took in

Timaeus's scent which smelled of sand and now soap. I felt myself lulling to sleep.

Before I knew it I was asleep, that was until I felt someone touching me. I grunted and turned towards them and groaned a little. It was a pleasureable feeling.

I opened my eyes and saw Atem. He walk looking at me with lidded eyes. I looked around and notice I was back in his room. Timaeus was no where to be found.

I shifted and felt something hard and fleshy touching my hip. I knew what it was and mewed softly.

The pharaoh smirked and chuckled. I looked at him pleading him for more with my eyes I had no idea what he was doing but it felt good.

"What..." I tried to speak but I felt a bolt of please than felt something in side me moving.

I know knew what he was doing. I smiled and closed my eyes and relaxed into his touches. I wanted this it was now or never.

~Later that night~

I fell onto the bed and Atem fell on top of me. The side of my face buried in the pillow. I felt him, he was still inside me. I felt his hands and arms wrap around me and pull me close to him if even possible.

We had just made love in multiple position. Doggy style, sixty-nine, missionary, spooning, ridding, and so much more.

I whimpered slightly when he pulled out of me.

I nuzzled the side of my head and kissed my temple. "Now you have nothing to worry about, we belong together now." He whispered. I smiled and looked at him in the eyes. His crimson eyes were filled with a wild love. I smiled and cuddled into his chest. Than I remember. "Where is Timaeus?" I asked looking back at him.

"With Seth, Joey, and Critias." He explained and hummed softly. I nodded and closed my eyes. I yawned and placed my face in his neck, his arms tighten around my waist and hold me close.

Today was perfect, even though I now we were going fast it felt right, I knew I was going back for more as was he.


	12. Chapter 12 The One

_**BC: Here is chapter twelve. I hope all of you like it!**_

_**It only took me an hour to right it! I have free time on my hands now Woot!**  
><em>

_**This chapter is for InuYoiushi and Lillyflower666, I hope you all love it! ^^  
><strong>_

**Chapter XII**

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi woke up, she felt sore and excited a little. Her body felt tingly and warm. She mewed softly and opened her eyes. She looked and noticed she was faced with a chest. She blinked and looked up and saw Atem. He was still asleep or at least she thought he was.<p>

She slowly pulled away and sat up. She than remember what happened that night. A blush bloomed on her face brightly. She looked at Atem and sighed softly, she brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked softly to herself.

Atem's eyes opened and looked at her. "Stay by my side." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her stomach.

Yugi was taken back. Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth slightly open. Atem didn't seem to notice or really care.

Atem looked up at Yugi and smiled softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked and sat up and held her close.

Yugi looked at him. "I really don't know, mostly tingly, and somewhat upset." She explained. Atem winced at her words.

"I am dee-"

"It's fine, it was going to happen sooner or later, and besides it didn't hurt so I am not that upset, it is mostly my pride really...I felt so uke like, usually I am a seme." She said and hid her face in his chest.

Atem blinked at her confession and the strange words. "Uke?" He asked.

Yugi pulled away. "Well uke basically means submissive and Seme means Dominate." She explained in a short version.

Atem chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "It is alright Aibou." He cooed softly. He had learned the word from Joey, he has taught him Japaneses.

Yugi rolled her eyes and saw the hickeys on his neck and shoulder along with love bites.

She chuckled and laid against him and sighed in contentment.

Atem wrapped her up in his arms. "I love you..." He whispered to her and kissed her head.

Yugi felt her heart stop in her chest, tears burned at her eyes. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away. "And I you." She whispered softly.

She felt happy at least somewhat, she felt safe and loved. She didn't know what was going to happen next all she knew was that Atem loved her.

After a while of cuddling in the bed, Yugi pulled away from Atem and walked towards the bathing chambers and started a bath, she placed some scented oils in it, mostly pomegranate. She purred in delight and stepped into the bath and sat down and leaned against the side.

She heard Atem's foot steps and she opened her eyes to see him standing at the door with some towels in his hands, he placed them on the chair and walked over towards the tub and sat next to her. He leaned against her and placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying the time he had with her after all he had a busy day today.

The royals were coming over sometime today. Ra was barely in the middle of the sky. He had time. Yugi smiled and grabbed the soap and placed it nearby, she pulled away from Atem slowly and ducked her head under water and came back out once her hair and body was soaked. She grabbed the soap that smelled like Lilies, and scrubbed it into her scalp and ends and once she was done she washed it out.

She looked over at her lover and notice he was washing himself and hair. She smiled and and gently splashed him with water and giggled when he flinched in surprise. She grabbed some soap and washed her body , she felt Atem behind her before she could turn around she felt herself pushed under water than lifted to the surface Yugi clung to Atem the soap was off of her. She looked at Atem who looked amused.

"Your evil." She said.

Atem just smirked and kissed her nose. "Evil is live spelled backwards." He said.

Yugi rolled her eyes and pulled away from him and got out she grabbed a towel. She heard Atem get out of the water. She walked out of the room and notice a women from yesterday that took her measurements was them with a smirk on her face. She giggled and placed the dresses on the bed and walked out, shoes were also there and some underwear type things...thongs...at least it covered her Vagina.

She walked over towards the outfit and placed it on, it was white silk that was see through, she placed on her shoes. It was shaped like a normal dress only see through. It was strapless. She saw some jewelry and placed them on, one was a necklace gold, two were bracelets, the last were ankles.

She smiled and walked over towards the table with the brushes and other items. She brushed her hair and place it in a braid and over her shoulder, she placed the flower Timaeus had given her in her hair at the staring point of her hair.

She stood up and turned around and notice Atem was standing there looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Yugi blinked and frowned a little. "Atem?" She called out walking up towards him and cupping his cheek. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Atem blinked and shook his head a little from his daze. "Yes I am fine, you look wow..." He said placing his hand over hers and brushing his fingers over her knuckles.

Yugi blushed deeply and smiled. "Thank you." She said. "You should get dressed love." She said and pulled away and kissed his lips before walking towards Seth's and Jou's room. I smiled softly I was about to turn when I bumped into someone. She almost fell over and grabbed onto them. She looked up an noticed it was Seth, and smiled softly. "Good Morning."

Seth looked at her surprised. He smiled down at her. "Good morning to you as well Yugi." He said and helped her stand straight. Yugi backed up from him and grinned. "Atem is up he is getting dressed." she explained to him.

The older male nodded. "Alright, Thank you." He said. He relaxed a little. "Timaeus's broke last night, he is fine right now Jou is feeding them." He explained. "They are in the private dinner room." He said before walking passed her towards his cousin's room.

Yugi smiled and walked away from the spot and walked towards the dinner.

Once she got there she saw Timaeus, Critias, and Jou eating. She smiled and walked behind Timaeus and kissed his cheek. She pulled him out of his seat and sat down placing him on her lap letting him eat some more.

Jou smirked and looked at her. "So how was last night?" He asked knowingly making Yugi blush a deep red.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Seth and Atem.<strong>

Seth walked into Atem's room and saw Atem fixing his clothing. He was wearing a shirt and his normal kilt. He smirked when he saw the bite marks and hickeys on his neck.

"So have fun last night?" He asked knowingly.

Atem turned over towards his cousin and chuckled. "Yes; we both it, it was quite wonderful to say the least." He explained and grabbed his puzzle off the nightstand and placed it around his neck.

He looked back at Seth. "She's the one."

Seth was taken back for a moment but thought about it. "Yes; it seems to be that way." He whispered.

The pharaoh smiled glad that his cousin approved of Yugi. "Well lets get going." Atem said walking out the door with Seth right beside him.

Today was going to be interesting for everyone.


	13. Chapter 13 Who you are

_**BC: Here is chapter twelve. I hope all of you like it!**_

_**It only took me an hour to right it! I have free time on my hands now Woot!**  
><em>

_**This chapter is for InuYoiushi and Lillyflower666, I hope you all love it! ^^  
><strong>_

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

><p>Yugi walked into the kitchen and aw Timaeus who was eating some bread and cheese with a cup of juice. Joey was on the other end feeding Critias who was being stubborn and pulling his face away from Joey's hand.<p>

Yugi laughed a little and walked over towards Timaeus and picked him up which he whined a little. She sat in his spot him him on her lap.

Joey was looking at her with a surprised look. "Your wearing a dress?" He asked. "I am amazed." He said.

Critias took the time of his Mama's distraction and took the food from him and placed it on his plate and started to stab it with his plastic dull fork.

Yugi smiled and looked at Timaeus who was wiping his face and fingers with his napkin. Yugi patted his head. "You done baby?" She cooed softly.

Timaeus smiled. "Yes!" He cheered happily.

Yugi nodded. "Want to go see Daddy?" She asked.

Timaeus's smiled grew wider. "Yes!" 

Joey looked at his old friend. "Daddy?" He questioned. Giving Yugi an odd look.

Yugi stared at him. "Atem."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Okay than~" He said in a sing a long tone.

Yugi blushed and cursed in Japanese at Joey who only laughed at her. Yugi picked Timaeus up off her lap and stood up and grabbed his plate and placed it in the pile where the dirty dishes were at and looked at Timaeus and smiled. "Ready to go." She said holding out her hand.

Timaeus smiled up at her and ran over and grabbed her hand. Yugi stood up and walked out of the room while holding her son's hand, she had a smiled on her face. She held herself with pride and grace that even surprised herself.

Timaeus had a huge grin on his face as he walked beside her.

~With Atem and Seth~

Atem looked at the scroll in his hands and looked it over and dotted down his name and place it with the others and grabbed another that was about marriage in the next few years once he turned twenty one. He smiled and thought about it for a while. He dotted down his name and placed it in front of Seth who was taking the documents later and sending them to the locker. Where they kept the important scrolls at.

The door to the room opened up and Atem looked over and saw Yugi and Timaeus. He smiled when Timaeus let go of Yugi's hand and run over towards him and jump into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist as best as he could.

Atem wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back in a gentle motion. He turned to Yugi who was leaning against the frame of the door with a smile on her face. Her eyes were lit up with happiness and love.

It amazed him how they fell in love so fast and easily.

He knew he had her and she had him.

* * *

><p>~A few years later~<p>

Atem looked at them all. He slumped against it and watched at Akefia destroy part of the city. They were lucky that the people were underground. He looked at his wife who was holding her stomach. Their unborn child. He looked at Timaeus who was now eight summers. He looked at them with love and so much care.

Yugi looked at him, she was holding Timaeus close as he clung to her dress. "Daddy whats going on?" He whispered.

Atem looked at him. He had no idea what to say to him. "I don't know." He whispered.

Yugi looked at him, she knew what he did and felt her heart tore in half. He had told her everything. Yugi felt like she was going to be sick. She looked at her stomach. She looked at Atem and nodded. "Do what you must...well will always love you." She said knowingly.

Atem nodded. "Alright, get out of here while you can." He whispered softly.

Yugi looked at Timaeus. "Baby, I need you to wait in the hall for a moment all right, I need to talk to daddy." She said.

Timaeus looked at her for a moment than nodded, he walked into the hall and waited.

Yugi looked at her husband and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Atem wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He knew this was the last time he would ever hold her and touch her.

Yugi pulled away and looked at him. "I'll be there waiting for you." She said.

She notice that his eyes were slitted and horns grew at the top of his head. "My devil, my love." She whispered and watched as a tear fell from his eye down her cheek.

Atem looked at her and closed his eyes and whispered a spell under his breath.

Atem opened his eyes and saw that Yugi was no longer in the room. Timaeus was farther in the past in Atlantis where he would be safe. Yugi was home not pregnant and her memories locked away forever.

The End~

* * *

><p>The second part is The Devils Love~<p> 


End file.
